Plus que Harry Potter
by Touhara Naoya
Summary: Harry détale après sa première année terrifiante à Poudlard. La solution proposée et à laquelle il a pensé, quitter le pays et laisser derrière les Dursley, les tricheurs et ce Lord Voldemort apparemment surpuissant et immortel qui lui en veut. (Pas de Lotte x Naoya)


**Plus que Harry Potter.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Le récit d'une fuite.**

 **.**

* * *

La fin de l'été après sa première année à Poudlard n'était pas vraiment très bien engagée. C'était le cas de le dire.

Harry avait du subir les Dursley pendant plus d'un mois sans interruption, sans le moindre répit, sans la moindre lettre, se demandant si les événements de Poudlard avaient réellement eu lieu. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Harry avait en effet eu quelques cauchemars, ce qui ne le surprenait pas vraiment, compte tenu qu'il avait juste tué l'un de ses professeurs.

En seulement un an de connaissance de l'existence du monde magique, Harry avait vécu pas mal de choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à expérimenter du tout, que, techniquement, il n'aurait pas du expérimenter du tout, s'il prenait ses camarades de classe en exemple.

Il avait tué un de ses professeurs qui s'était laissé posséder, il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un chien à trois têtes de la taille d'un immeuble de trois étages, il avait chargé un troll dont le bras était plus gros que tout son corps à lui ... Il avait aussi découvert la vérité sur ses parents, une vérité triste et révoltante … mais aussi dangereuse. Il avait en effet apparemment un ennemi mortel, Voldemort, un mage noir qui voulait soumettre le monde.

Voldemort avait apparemment essayé de le tuer avec ses parents quand il n'avait que quinze mois mais il n'avait pas réussi. A la place, Voldemort avait été pulvérisé en tentant de l'avoir et Harry était devenu l'orphelin-héros du monde magique, Harry en était malade. Mais, dans cette première année à Poudlard, l'école de magie, Voldemort était revenu, accolé à la tête d'un professeur un peu trop naïf.

Plusieurs incidents étranges et une année bien remplie plus tard, Harry était rentré chez les Dursley avec du sang sur les mains et la conviction que Voldemort ne laisserait jamais ses deux défaites contre lui comme ça ... ce qui n'était pas difficile à comprendre vue la réaction d'Ombremort quand il l'avait empêché de mener son plan diabolique à son terme ... on aurait dit qu'il parlait d'un héros de dessin animé pour enfant et de sa nemesis quand il faisait état de la situation dans son esprit.

Après tous ces événements, Privet Drive et son cortège de commentaires désobligeants des voisins, d'insultes et de coups de la part des Dursley n'étaient pas vraiment tombés au bon moment. Mais Harry avait tenu, il avait tenu pour retourner à Poudlard, pour la chance d'en savoir plus sur le monde magique, même s'il devait jouer le rôle du parfait petit héros là-bas, il voulait en apprendre plus sur le monde de ses parents. Mais ce matin-là, Harry s'était réveillé dans sa chambre transformée en prison.

Dans le passé, Harry n'avait jamais accepté la maltraitance de sa soi-disant famille sans rien dire. Dire que Harry avait pu être quelqu'un de difficile à partir du moment où, à 4 ans, il avait compris que cette famille ne valait rien pour lui, était un euphémisme. Les Dursley le lui rendaient bien, Harry avait déjà été promené, à 5 ans, par Marge avec une laisse et un collier autour du cou à travers le voisinage, Dudley et sa bande s'amusaient régulièrement à tabasser Harry et il ne ratait pas la moindre occasion de se moquer avec les autres enfants de tout le voisinage de tout ce dont Harry manquait, de bons vêtements, de la nourriture, une famille ...

Quant à son oncle et sa tante, ils l'insultaient en continu, n'hésitant jamais à vanter les tares et vices qu'avaient soi-disant eus ses parents décédés. En réponse, il s'était défoulé plusieurs fois à travers les années sur Dudley et ses copains quand ils se mettaient à s'en prendre à ses parents mais il ne pouvait pas trop s'aliéner son oncle et sa tante, Harry redoutait tout de même de se retrouver seul à la rue.

Mais la veille au soir, un elfe de maison était apparu et avait décidé d'interdire à Harry de retourner à Poudlard. Harry avait découvert que l'elfe, Dobby, un espèce de lutin aux yeux globuleux et habillé et traité à la Cendrillon avec la peau grise, avait arrêté son courrier. Ensuite, Dobby s'était arrangé pour que son oncle et sa tante croient qu'il était celui qui avait jeté le gâteau à trois étages au sol et gâché la signature du contrat de Vernon avec M. Mason.

Apparemment, Dobby et sa magie lui avaient été mis sur le dos du côté du Ministère et il avait reçu un avertissement par hibou, alors que Mme Mason, qui avait une peur bleue des oiseaux, était encore là. A ce moment-là, Vernon et Pétunia avaient appris que Harry n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa magie en dehors de Poudlard et qu'il serait expulsé si un incident du genre se reproduisait. Vernon avait alors jeté Harry dans sa chambre après l'avoir utilisé comme punching-ball et avoir enfermé toutes ses affaires magiques dans le placard sous l'escalier.

Pourtant, la véritable apothéose avait été quand Pétunia avait brûlé le cadeau de Hagrid de fin d'année, l'album photo de ses parents, en face de sa fenêtre, sa tante avait toujours été la plus sadique de la famille. Harry avait senti sa magie courir le long de tout son corps, comme depuis qu'il avait mis la première fois les pieds chez Ollivander's, il l'avait sentie se révolter contre son emprise, son contrôle sur lui-même.

Finalement, il l'avait laissée faire, et s'était contenté de regarder la porte de sa chambre voler en éclats au même moment que toutes les portes et fenêtres de la maison. Harry avait ensuite quitté la maison, après avoir récupéré ses affaires, prêt à utiliser consciemment sa magie, doublé de sa baguette, pour rendre à Vernon et Pétunia plus de dix années de maltraitance.

Mais maintenant, dehors, sans nulle part où aller, Harry se sentait assez désemparé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dehors à une heure avancée de la nuit, il avait eu l'habitude de faire le mur durant toute l'école primaire. Généralement, il allait dans les faubourgs de Little Whinghing, il y était toujours possible de trouver quelque chose à manger et à boire dans les nombreux endroits où les 'ados', les 'grands', traînaient. Mais jamais Harry n'avait ressenti une telle anxiété, tirant sa valise derrière, frissonnant à cause du froid qui s'infiltrait par les trous de son pull trop grand. Soudainement, Magnolia Crescent paraissait bien plus étrange comme rue, plus lugubre, la nuit paraissait plus sombre, plus noire que jamais. Harry se demandait si c'était parce qu'il avait fugué, si c'était ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait nulle part où aller.

\- Je l'ai vraiment fait cette fois … se marmonna pour lui-même le jeune garçon de douze ans en paraissant neuf ou dix. Il regarda autour de lui, il était à deux rues de Magnolia Crescent, il avait eu l'idée de sortir son balai et sa cape d'invisibilité pour voler jusqu'à Londres mais s'était ravisé au dernier moment … il faisait vraiment trop froid, ce serait mortel de voler dans ces conditions. Les maisons étaient toutes plongées dans l'ombre, la rue avait une atmosphère particulièrement sinistre la nuit, surtout avec le square totalement vide dont les équipements grinçaient.

\- Comment je vais rejoindre Londres ? Se demanda Harry en se couchant sur l'un des bancs du parc pour enfants, sa malle de Poudlard, son seul bagage, adossée au côté du banc.

En regardant les étoiles, Harry retourna ses différentes idées dans sa tête, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin avec les Dursley, qu'il ne serait jamais repris … comme s'il avait envie d'y retourner. Le monde magique serait en ébullition vu qu'il serait recherché, l'année d'avant, il avait fait la une pour la rentrée et quasiment chaque événement à Poudlard donc, là, pour une infraction au Secret Magique …

\- Un passage rapide et furtif à Gringotts, je rentre, je prends l'or, je sors, se décida finalement Harry en détachant son regard des étoiles et en se mettant en route. Il y a un bus de nuit pas loin. Se rappela-t-il à voix haute avant de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire un peu à l'idée de pouvoir continuer sans les Dursley.

Un peu plus de deux heures et trois bus plus tard, Harry était arrivé en face du Chaudron Baveur, l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse. Bien que l'entrée semblait aussi miteuse que d'habitude, il n'était pas difficile de s'apercevoir que l'entrée était surveillée, deux hommes habillés bizarrement, clairement des sorciers incapables de se fondre dans le monde moldu, gardaient l'entrée de la rue et plusieurs personnes marchaient sans but dans toute la rue … à une heure où déjà deux ou trois personnes auraient été suspicieuses dans un quartier commerçant comme celui-là.

Harry, lui, avait sorti sa cape d'invisibilité pour pouvoir entrer sans se faire remarquer dans le Chaudron, ce qui n'avait pas été difficile, heureusement ou malheureusement si l'on pensait à Harry ou à l'état des forces de sécurité magiques. En passant la salle principale, Harry vit plusieurs hommes dans les costumes élégants de sorciers qu'il avait vu certains sur le quai du Poudlard Express porter.

Arrivé devant l'arche menant vers le Chemin de Traverse, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne autour. Il sortit tout de même une perruque blonde, vestige de ses escapades nocturnes, et la trousse à maquillage qu'il avait piqué quelques années auparavant à Pétunia. Fort heureusement, Harry avait piqué la trousse à maquillage à la sortie du magasin, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer se mettre quelque chose sur la peau que sa tante se serait déjà mis, déjà qu'il avait du mal à faire semblant de mettre les sous-vêtements de Dudley par-dessus les sous-vêtements qu'il s'achetait lui-même.

Maintenant blond et sans cicatrice ni lunettes, bien qu'ayant du mal à s'orienter avec justesse, Harry tapota le mur de sa baguette, sachant qu'il était impossible maintenant que quelqu'un le reconnaisse … il avait essayé à Poudlard, il fallait quatre bonnes minutes pour Hermione et Ron pour qu'ils se rendent compte que c'était lui quand il faisait ça avec des sorts. Harry avait aussi trouvé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour forcément s'orienter, c'était quand il avait voulu retrouver le miroir du Rised. Harry avait déjà expérimenté cette sensation chez Ollivander's, il pouvait repérer la magie.

C'était très utile, sachant que la magie était partout, mais c'était assez compliqué de se repérer qu'avec ça, heureusement que Harry n'avait pas eu grand chose d'autre à faire cet été. De fait, Harry pouvait retirer ses lunettes, baisser la tête et fermer les yeux, il arrivait maintenant à se déplacer de cette façon. Harry avait déjà vu des personnes cachées par des capes ou capuchons sur le Chemin, il n'attirait même pas les regards des rares visiteurs nocturnes de l'allée.

Très alerte, Harry passa donc l'arche et traça sa route vers Gringotts, apparaissant comme un gigantesque îlot de magie au milieu de petites agglomérations de magie formant une route. Harry savait ce que c'était, c'était la même chose avec Poudlard et le reste de Pré-au-Lard, le village à deux pas du château écossais, la différence fondamentale de puissance entre les sorts de défense des structures. Poudlard et Gringotts avaient des sorts puissants, inondant Harry d'un sentiment véritablement déstabilisant, maintenant qu'il en était réellement conscient.

Déjà la première fois qu'il était allé à Poudlard, il avait senti le passage de cette barrière magique alors qu'ils étaient sur le lac. Mais Poudlard et Gringotts étaient très différents, les enchantements autour de Poudlard l'avaient accueilli en leur sein, diffusant une chaleur à l'intérieur de son corps qui lui rappelait à chaque fois l'étreinte aimante d'une mère, ce qui avait encouragé Harry à très vite accepter Poudlard comme la maison qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Gringotts, au contraire, avait une magie très intrusive, apparaissant juger, inspecter et surveiller les personnes, c'est la sensation qu'eut Harry au moment de monter les marches blanches de la banque.

A cette heure-ci, comme Harry s'y attendait, Gringotts était assez vide, il n'y avait que trois ou quatre gobelins occupés sur leurs pupitres, le reste des guichets étant fermés. Harry se dirigea vers l'un des guichets ouverts, celui avec le gobelin le moins affairé et sortit sa clé.

\- Votre clé... grogna le gobelin après quelques minutes encore à gratter sur un parchemin qu'il avait à la main. Harry tendit sa clé et le gobelin écarquilla immédiatement les yeux, Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette et la pointa à la gorge du gobelin, il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour se retrouver arrêté maintenant.

\- Désolé mais je ne peux pas me permettre de faux-pas, s'excusa Harry d'une voix dure mais contrôlée de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention des autres gobelins, il doutait que sa voix fluette soit véritablement intimidante pour le gobelin mais il connaissait pas mal de sort qui pourrait faire de gros dégâts quand sa baguette était presque dans la narine du gobelin. Vous savez qui je suis si vous avez reconnu ce numéro de coffre, que comptez-vous faire maintenant, monsieur le gobelin ? Demanda Harry, sa voix épurée de toute l'anxiété qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Le gobelin tourna un regard intéressé vers Harry avant de poser ses mains sur le pupitre calmement.

\- Je sais en effet qui vous êtes, Harry Potter. Et je ne me préparais pas à autre chose que vous emmener à votre coffre, répondit le gobelin.

\- Vous êtes sur que n'alliez pas me balancer au Ministère ? Questionna Harry en ne cachant pas sa méfiance.

\- La confidentialité de nos clients est un de nos engagements, récita calmement le gobelin, et en utilisant cela, ajouta-t-il en montrant la baguette que Harry tenait à la main, vous préviendrez le Ministère de votre présence ici plus rapidement que je ne pourrais le faire.

\- Comment ça ? Interrogea Harry en abaissant finalement sa baguette même s'il n'était toujours pas vraiment rassuré.

\- La Trace, le Ministère peut traquer tout magie émise par une baguette d'une personne de moins de 17 ans. Révéla le gobelin. Maintenant, devrais-je vous amener à votre coffre ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas en colère ? Questionna Harry abasourdi, je vous ai quand même braqué avec une arme dangereuse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Potter, apaisa le gobelin en prenant l'une des lanternes accrochées derrière lui et la petite clé dorée ouvrant le coffre de Harry. Je n'ai jamais été en danger et vous avez plus de bonnes raisons que d'autres n'en auraient de mauvaises pour faire ce que vous venez de faire. Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, estimant qu'après un an à entendre parler des révoltes de gobelins dans la classe de Binns, il n'avait pas réellement envie de les tester, il avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

Harry et le gobelin marchèrent vers les chariots où un autre gobelin somnolait contre le mur, le guichetier menant Harry réveilla d'un coup derrière la tête l'autre gobelin et ils montèrent dans un chariot. Harry savoura la descente, se trouvant revigorer après le stress précédent et le froid de dehors.

\- Nous y voilà, coffre 687, annonça le gobelin avant d'insérer la clé que lui tendait Harry dans la serrure.

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Harry avant de s'engager dans le coffre.

\- Attendez, retint le gobelin, ce n'est certainement pas ma place de dire cela mais vous feriez mieux de prendre tout ce qu'il vous reste, lâcha le gobelin en pointant du regard les tas d'or qui remplissaient le coffre de Harry. Le jeune homme l'observa d'un air confus avant de retourner ses yeux maintenant écarquillés vers les piles de pièces.

\- Il y en a moins de la moitié de ce que j'avais la fois où je suis venu, lança Harry en alternant son regard entre l'or et le gobelin.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, s'excusa le gobelin en sortant du coffre.

Harry resta silencieux un moment en contemplant ce qui lui restait de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il avait obtenu d'eux financièrement, ça n'avait jamais paru aussi important que maintenant pourtant. Harry avait beau être à l'ouest par moments, il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'argent s'il voulait éviter de se retrouver cuisiné par ce qui servait de police dans le monde magique. Il avait déjà fait l'expérience, à plusieurs reprises, des interrogations de la police normale et n'était pas vraiment pressé de découvrir les us et coutumes des sorciers dans ce domaine, surtout si ça sortait du même siècle que la plupart de leurs autres traditions.

\- Monsieur le gobelin, fit Harry en revenant à l'entrée du coffre, comment pourrais-je transporter tout cela avec moi ? Y a-t-il un moyen ? Un moyen qui soit assez invisible quand même, précisa-t-il, le gobelin se mit alors à sourire d'un air malsain.

\- Attirer votre attention sur le vol de votre or par Dumbledore et le Ministère, c'est pour rembourser ma dette envers votre grand-père. Pour ce qui est de la façon dont vous pouvez vous y prendre pour déménager vos gallions, j'ai un sac sans fond, c'est un sac qui vous permet de transporter tout ce que vous voulez sans en avoir l'air, annulant à la fois la place que ça prend et le poids que les objets pèsent. Répondit le gobelin d'une voix dure, 120 gallions pour le sac, normalement, c'est 150, offrit le gobelin.

\- Je prends le sac, déclara Harry d'une voix blanche, quel est votre nom ?

\- Ragnok, grogna le gobelin, mais ça ne sert à rien de le retenir, je me suis juste assuré de vous aider ce soir pour enfin repayer ma dette à la famille Potter.

\- Merci milles fois M. Ragnok, ignora Harry avec aise, il était un champion de la tentative de dédouanement de remerciement après tout. Et merci de ne pas m'avoir caché les agissements du Directeur et du Ministre.

\- Ce n'est rien, balaya Ragnok. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous croyez aussi vite, M. Potter, je pourrais essayer de vous mentir afin de m'assurer que vous soyez loin de ces deux-là et donc incapable de pouvoir vous protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Demanda le gobelin avec pour la première fois de la vraie curiosité sur son visage.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en Fudge ou le Ministère, de ce que j'ai lu dans la Gazette, cet homme est une grosse blague et j'avais déjà des griefs avec le Directeur. Répondit Harry impassiblement. Vous êtes au courant pour Voldemort ? Demanda-t-il d'un air résigné. Un autre psychopathe à mes trousses ?

\- Un sorcier aussi puissant que Tom Jedusor Junior ne peut pas cacher sa présence bien longtemps aux créatures magiques.

\- Tom Jedusor Junior ?

\- Son véritable nom, je ne pense pas qu'il puisse exister une mère en ce monde qui puisse appeler son enfant Voldemort. Moqua Ragnok avec mépris.

\- Je vois … fit Harry, figé dans l'entrée du coffre. Un bruit métallique raisonna alors dans le gouffre béant bardé de coffres constituant les entrailles de la banque et Harry sortit de ses pensées pour retourner dans le coffre, laissant un Ragnok songeur derrière lui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry reparut sans rien dans les mains.

\- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut je crois, conclut-il en regardant le gobelin à ses côtés avec un air interrogateur.

\- Vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire, soupira après un moment la créature.

\- Pas vraiment, fit Harry d'un ton détaché avant de sourire, j'ai bien une idée mais ce serait insultant envers la mémoire de mes parents … enfin, je crois. Hésita Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce serait cette idée ? Demanda le gobelin alors que les deux remontaient dans le chariot.

\- Quitter ce pays où les gens veulent soit me manipuler soit me tuer, dit Harry d'une voix étrangement enjouée. Voyager, ce genre de choses, vous voyez ?

\- Pourquoi serait-ce insultant à la mémoire de vos parents ? S'enquit Ragnok en allant à toute vitesse à travers les entrailles de la banque.

\- Je ne sais pas, Voldemort est toujours là, et j'ai le sentiment qu'on attend vraiment de moi que je prenne ma vengeance … que mes parents ont sacrifié leur vie et qu'en retour, je devrais aider pour la chute de leur meurtrier. Répondit Harry, son regard se perdant dans les profondeurs de la banque. On peut continuer à tourner en rond encore un peu ? Demanda-t-il soudainement, Ragnok se contenta de sourire avant d'opiner du chef.

\- Des sens impressionnants que vous avez, vous devriez les travailler M. Potter. Votre grand-père pouvait détecter et identifier toute source de magie à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, ce qui le rendait très difficile à surprendre et surtout, lui offrait un sens de l'orientation redoutable, complimenta d'un ton amusé le gobelin. J'ai travaillé longtemps avec lui en temps que gestionnaire de ses comptes à Gringotts, informa-t-il, l'un des seuls humains que j'aie toléré durant mes quatre cents longues années de vie.

\- J'entends toujours parler de mes parents, révéla Harry, c'est intéressant d'entendre pour une fois parler de mon grand-père.

\- C'était un vrai homme d'affaire, avec la noblesse des vrais puissants de ce monde, se rappela Ragnok avec admiration. Comme votre grand-mère, une vraie Black, froide et terrible avec ses ennemis mais mettant toujours sa famille avant tout. Dans l'un des coffres que vous avez du prendre M. Potter, doit se trouver une collection de livres assez anciens, ce sont les différents journaux et autres écrits des différentes générations de Potter ou de personnes proches à votre famille, vous devriez les feuilleter. Conseilla le vieux gobelin. Il y aura sûrement celui de votre grand-père, il écrivait toujours tout.

\- Je ferais ça, accepta Harry avec un sourire, merci Ragnok.

\- Et pour ce que vous devriez faire, je ne veux pas vous influencer, se dédouana le gobelin, mais partir et voyager ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Rien ne vous empêche d'utiliser ce voyage pour augmenter vos connaissances en magie et de vous entraîner au combat en vue de venger vos parents, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier. Harry hocha la tête et resta silencieux le temps qu'ils remontent à la surface. Là, Harry suivit Ragnok dans son bureau toujours perdu profondément dans ses pensées.

Ragnok se servit de son côté une tasse d'un liquide rouge sang émettant de la fumée qu'il savoura du bout des lèvres en se penchant sur plusieurs parchemins qui l'attendaient sur son bureau.

\- Le Japon ! Fit Harry au bout de plus d'une demie-heure à penser. Ragnok leva la tête avec un air étonné mais avec un sourire curieusement en partie admiratif.

\- Le Japon M. Potter ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai pensé à plusieurs choses, j'ai déjà quelques idées, annonça Harry avec soulagement. Je vais voyager moldu tout le long déjà, commença-t-il d'un air pensif, je vais essayer d'éviter l'avion et ce genre de moyen de transport où m'arrêter pourrait être facilité, et je me rendrais au Japon, je sais que c'est l'un des territoires très délaissés du côté magique. Dit-il en remerciant secrètement Hermione pour avoir laissé ce livre sur les pays magiques dans la salle commune l'année précédente.

\- Ça devrait fonctionner, observa Ragnok après un temps de réflexion. A part le fait qu'un occidental dans un pays de japonais ne passera pas inaperçu.

\- C'est grand le Japon quand même, je ne serais pas le seul occidental là-bas, protesta Harry.

\- Non, confirma Ragnok, mais j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, M. Potter. Que connaissez-vous du concept de famille magique ?

\- Pas grand chose de plus que les famille moldue, les gens qui ont des liens du sang font partie d'une même famille.

\- C'est un peu plus vaste, dans le sens où, une famille magique partage une magie et des attributs familiaux. Récita Ragnok. Par exemple, les cheveux roux des Weasley, les cheveux noirs en bataille des Potter, les yeux bleu-gris pâles des Black, les cheveux blonds des Malefoy et ainsi de suite. Quand une famille disparaît, son patrimoine magique et génétique est absorbé par la famille qui en a eu les rênes la dernière. Par exemple, en tant que Harry Potter, vous pouvez prendre les caractéristiques des Potter bien sur, mais aussi des Peverell, famille dont vous avez eu les derniers membres et dont vous descendez.

\- Comment ? Interrogea Harry stupéfié par ces révélations.

\- Le sang, les gênes, les sorciers ne recherchent jamais rien correctement comme les moldus. Râla le vieux gobelin en prenant une autre gorgée.

\- C'est le fameux tord-boyaux à base de sang de dragon des gobelins ? Questionna abruptement Harry.

\- Vous en voulez M. Potter ? Proposa Ragnok avant d'en servir une tasse pour Harry après qu'il ait hoché la tête. Harry goûta la mixture avec précautions, la trouvant très forte bien entendu, mais aussi bien plus sirupeuse que les différents alcools forts qu'il avait pu essayé dans le monde moldu. Après avoir toussoté quelques fois, Harry envoya un sourire à Ragnok.

\- Définitivement l'une des boissons les plus intéressantes que j'ai pu boire.

\- Je vous tire mon chapeau pour cette capacité à tenir votre liqueur M. Potter même si je sais que vos grands-parents auraient été curieux et préoccupés de connaître la raison derrière cette tolérance aux alcools forts. S'amusa Ragnok.

\- M. Ragnok, je m'attends à avoir une grande conversation bien embarrassante quand je serais réuni avec mes parents ou mes grands-parents à propos de toutes les âneries que j'ai pu faire déjà jusqu'à maintenant et que je ferais ensuite. Éluda Harry en riant, troquant finalement sa personnalité bien plus abordable de jeune débrouillard à l'aise plutôt que l'état d'anxiété constante qu'il avait dans le monde magique qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Avec les Dursley en charge de son enfance, on était débrouillard ou on se laissait mourir de faim et de froid.

\- En tout cas, pour l'ânerie consistant à traverser la moitié du monde pour aller au Japon, dit Ragnok, je sais que l'un de vos ancêtres avait réactualisé l'arbre généalogique de votre famille et y avait trouvé une branche japonaise éteinte.

\- Ce serait pratique … commenta Harry avec nonchalance. Il commençait vraiment à ressembler à un héros d'histoire pour enfant, à force.

\- Vous avez des branches éteintes dans la plupart des pays, j'ai juste centré sur le Japon pour justement faire plus dramatique, éclaira Ragnok en leur servant une nouvelle tasse.

\- Que faudrait-il faire alors ? Demanda Harry.

\- Votre famille est l'une des plus anciennes et des plus garnies dans ce domaine-là, ce qui permet simplement avec une potion de débloquer votre héritage des différentes familles absorbées, expliqua Ragnok avant de continuer quand il aperçut l'air d'incompréhension s'étalant sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Les Black, les Potter ou encore les Bones sont des familles disposant de cette possibilité, même si elle est très obscure maintenant que le Ministère a interdit tous les rituels, les potions ou livres en rapport avec la magie du sang.

\- C'est un talent énorme pourtant, imagina Harry avec des étoiles dans les yeux, les possibilités … Est-ce que ça peut cacher les cicatrices et autres caractères distinctifs ? Demanda immédiatement Harry, ce qui fit sourire Ragnok.

\- Vous possédez ensuite la possibilité de prendre les attributs de ces familles comme bon vous semble, offrit simplement Ragnok.

\- Donc, puis-je le faire rapidement, j'aimerais passer le moins de temps possible aussi près du Ministère et de Dumbledore. Questionna Harry.

\- J'ai déjà ordonné à un gobelin d'aller chercher la potion de Morphisme, celle de changement d'identité, les formulaires à remplir et le suppresseur de Trace, répondit Ragnok d'un ton arrogant. J'ai l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses.

\- Changement d'identité donc ? Interrogea Harry un peu perdu.

\- La potion va s'occuper de changer votre ADN afin que vous ne soyez plus reconnu comme Harry Potter mais comme un Touhara.

\- Touhara ?

\- C'est le nom de la famille japonaise absorbée par les Potter, dit Ragnok. Il faut que vous vous trouviez un prénom, précisa Ragnok. Aussi, les japonais mettent le nom d'abord et le prénom après.

\- D'ailleurs, comment je vais faire pour tous les problèmes de langues ? Surtout si je suis censé être un japonais retournant dans mon pays ? Demanda Harry avec entrain.

\- La magie, M. Potter, la magie. Rappela Ragnok. Vous pourrez comprendre et parler le japonais sans mal avec un simple sort. De même pour traduire des écritures d'une langue à une autre. Je vous conseille tout de même d'apprendre progressivement le langage, la magie n'est pas infaillible.

\- Faudra que j'achète quelques livres alors avant de partir, je ferais un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse dans la matinée. Se décida Harry au même moment où un autre gobelin rentrait dans le bureau. La créature, visiblement plus jeune que Ragnok qui avait des mèches de poils blancs un peu partout, jusque venant des oreilles, s'inclina quand il vit Ragnok et déposa précipitamment l'épaisse serviette qu'il tenait en main.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, congédia Ragnok en ouvrant la sacoche en cuir noir. L'autre employé de la banque ne se fit pas prier et quitta le bureau sans un regard pour Harry. Ragnok, de son côté, avait sorti deux potions, une liasse de papiers et de parchemins et un petit bac dans lequel un liquide fumant noir semblait bouillir.

\- Donc … fit Harry en regardant les différents objets sur le bureau de Ragnok d'un air intrigué. On commence par quoi ?

\- Votre nouvelle identité, décréta Ragnok en prenant en main la liasse de documents amenée par l'autre gobelin.

\- Naoya Touhara, répondit Harry, c'est le nom du dernier Touhara d'après l'arbre généalogique, ajouta-t-il quand Ragnok releva son regard sur lui. Harry brandit l'un des parchemins qu'il avait récupéré du coffre, le sac sans fond étant maintenant niché entre ses jambes. Je ne suis pas bon pour nommer les choses ... Hedwige a du refuser une centaine de noms avant d'accepter une de mes propositions, songea à voix haute le garçon.

\- Très bien, Naoya Touhara alors, dit Ragnok, vous êtes sur M. Touhara ? Demanda-t-il en fixant Harry du regard.

\- Oui, sur et certain, jura Harry, incapable de supprimer son excitation à l'idée de changer d'identité. Il était triste de devoir couper des liens importants avec son père et sa mère mais … il allait pouvoir avoir une vie qui serait la sienne, une vie qu'il pourrait vivre comme il l'entendait. Et puis, changer d'identité et de visage comme ça avait un petit côté James Bond ...

Ragnok se mit alors à remplir les différents documents après avoir tendu la première fiole avec la potion de Morphisme à Harry. Celui-ci contempla un moment la fiole de liquide de couleur lilas avec dégoût et puis, il vida la potion d'un trait. Immédiatement, Harry sentit son corps et sa magie réagir, la potion cheminant depuis sa gorge jusqu'à progressivement chacune de ses veines, artères ou même chacun de ses vaisseaux sanguins. La sensation n'était pas vraiment désagréable, juste extrêmement étrange. C'était comme quand il buvait de l'eau fraîche en été et qu'il la sentait se frayer son chemin jusqu'à son ventre, sauf que là, c'était généralisé progressivement à tout son corps. Après quelques minutes, la sensation commença à s'estomper et Harry se releva de son siège.

\- Maintenant, pensez Touhara ! Ordonna le vieux gobelin. Harry fit oui de la tête et ferma ses yeux émeraudes pour se concentrer.

Il se mit à penser de toutes ses forces à son nouveau nom, à la famille qu'il ramenait à la vie, à sa nouvelle existence qui commençait. Il sentit alors sa magie l'envelopper, son corps entrer en pleine ébullition, la forme de son visage, la taille de ses jambes, de ses bras, tout changer.

\- C'est bon, indiqua alors Ragnok en présentant un miroir devant les yeux maintenant bleus éclatants de Harry. En se regardant dans le miroir, Harry vit qu'il avait les cheveux toujours en bataille mais partant moins dans tous les sens et surtout ayant pris une couleur bleue tout aussi éclatante que celle de ses yeux.

\- Ragnok, est-ce que j'ai bien ce que j'ai senti avoir à l'arrière ? Demanda alors Harry. Le gobelin regarda le dos de Harry avant de s'arrêter à la jonction entre son jean et son pull.

\- Une queue de démon … pondéra-t-il un peu surpris. Une queue toute noire, assez fine et souple, ondulant dans les airs et terminant en une pointe ressemblant à une lance aiguisée, sortait en effet de sous les vêtements de Harry.

\- De démon ? Releva Harry d'un air alarmé.

\- Oui, mais ne vous inquiétez pas M. Touhara, rassura Ragnok en insistant sur le nouveau nom de Harry, c'est un signe caractéristique d'une race de démons inférieurs, et non des démons supérieurs dont ont entendus parler humains et sorciers.

\- Démons inférieurs et supérieurs ?

\- Les démons inférieurs, les incubes, des démons uniquement de sexe masculins se nourrissant des fluides sexuels féminins, succubes, l'exact inverse, vampires se nourrissant de sang ou encore nims se nourrissant de métal. Les démons viennent d'un autre monde, à ce qu'il paraît, tout le monde les a un peu oubliés. Vous, vous semblez être l'un de ces démons, lequel, je n'en ai aucune idée...

\- Démons … ? Questionna Harry en soupirant. Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré … marmonna-t-il avant d'écouter attentivement le vénérable gobelin.

\- Les sorciers ont beaucoup oublié depuis ces événements, les gobelins aussi mais … , répondit Ragnok en donnant un livre qu'il avait dans l'une des étagères qui alignaient les murs de son bureau. Ce sera mieux si vous lisez ce livre, et pour le moment, cachez votre queue grâce à vos talents de Morphisme. Et, si on vous demande, vous êtes un métamorphomage, mais il est préférable de ne rien révéler aux autres, conseilla fermement le gobelin.

\- Ok, accepta docilement Harry. Il se concentra un peu et focalisa son attention sur sa queue qui se rétracta dès qu'il se fut imaginer le résultat dans sa tête.

\- Potion de changement d'identité, vous la buvez et répétez : « Moi, Harry James Potter, déclare changer mon identité aux yeux de la magie et des Mondes et ne plus répondre qu'au nom de Touhara Naoya à partir de maintenant. » énonça Ragnok formellement.

\- La magie et les Mondes ?

\- Ça fera partie des ouvrages que tu devras lire si tu comptes maîtriser ta magie alors, balaya d'un revers de la main le gobelin en soupirant. Harry resta silencieux, un peu honteux d'être aussi ignorant … comme il semblait toujours l'être. Il but la potion marron qui avait un goût de papier et récita la formule que lui avait donné Ragnok. Un halo de lumière blanche apparut alors autour de Harry, l'encerclant de toute part avant que la lumière ne s'engouffre dans le corps de Harry par les pores de sa peau.

Ragnok se leva à ce moment-là, Harry restant debout au milieu du bureau, pas sur s'il devait attendre que quelque chose ne se passe. Le gobelin vint aux côtés de Harry et brandit un parchemin et un couteau recourbé. Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, il plongea la pointe du couteau dans le bras de Harry et étala le sang récupéré sur la lame sur le parchemin.

\- Touhara Naoya, fils de Touhara Kyoko et d'un père inconnu, 11 ans depuis le 31 août dernier, lut-il sur le parchemin alors que le désormais Naoya s'essuyait le bras en grommelant.

\- Préviens la prochaine fois, gobelin sanguinaire, s'indigna-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Ragnok. Mais content de voir que ça fonctionne, grogna Naoya en regardant le parchemin.

\- Ça trompera tous les tests de sang, de magie ou même d'ADN sans t'interdire la possibilité d'accéder encore aux choses ouvertes seulement à Harry Potter. Précisa Ragnok. Maintenant, il ne manque plus que la baguette. Fit le gobelin en tendant sa main à Naoya. Celui-ci ne tergiversa pas et remit sa baguette à Ragnok qui la jeta dans le liquide noir que l'autre gobelin avait amené tout-à-l'heure. Naoya supprima sa réaction machinale de sauter sur sa baguette pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en bon état et préféra ouvrir un parchemin qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre qu'il avait vidé avant de venir.

C'était un parchemin qu'il avait aperçu alors qu'il lévitait les piles de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze dans le sac de Ragnok. La liste sur le parchemin avait rendu Naoya bien plus prêt à accepter la trahison de Dumbledore ou encore un éloignement de ses deux amis à Poudlard, Hermione et Ron. Le parchemin était en effet la liste des transactions du coffre de Naoya, un coffre qui avait fait des versements depuis le lendemain même de la mort de ses parents sur des comptes de personnes que Naoya ne connaissait pas ou croyait connaître. Dans la liste se trouvaient des personnes qu'il avait côtoyé, qu'il avait tenu en haute estime, Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley. Il y en avait d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, Elphias Doge, Mondingus Fletcher ou encore cet Ordre du Phénix. Et enfin, il y avait Severus Rogue … Naoya haïssait l'homme et pourtant, il avait pu venir prendre plus de 2 000 gallions dans son coffre grâce à une autorisation de Dumbledore.

\- Ah oui … soupira Ragnok en se rapprochant de Naoya avec sa baguette. Plusieurs autres gobelins sont au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre coffre, veuillez accepter les excuses de Gringotts et de la Nation Gobeline pour ne rien pouvoir faire contre ce vol de grand chemin auquel s'est adonné votre gardien. Prononça solennellement Ragnok en s'inclinant brièvement.

\- Vous avez plus que compensé les agissements de Dumbledore, Ragnok, et je ne tiens pas votre race pour responsable de ce pillage de toute manière. Contra Naoya. Je devrais y aller maintenant. Fit-il en reprenant sa baguette avant de se réinstaller dans le fauteuil, les gobelins pouvaient être d'une aide encore très importante, il avait un voyage à planifier.

* * *

 _Auteur : Un crossover que j'ai depuis longtemps en suspens. Je pense que je le continuerais aussi ici._

 _Je préviens de suite, pour ceux qui connaissent Lotte no Omocha, la relation entre Naoya et Lotte sera strictement paternelle (même si Lotte aura du mal à l'intégrer :D)._


End file.
